


The Eledrin Feels

by lovelyhills



Category: Critical Hit (Podcast)
Genre: Eledrin feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhills/pseuds/lovelyhills
Summary: Orem isn't sure how he should be feeling after Sekhar's lineage reveal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic written after a really long hiatus! I actually don't ship this pairing but I thought they would be fun to write!  
> There will be a part 2 sometime in the near future, as well as hopefully a whole little mini series of drabbles.

Six months was a long time to be stuck on a ship. Orem had felt like, as a group, they had become much closer over the half year. Specifically, half of the group was becoming very close over the last few months.  
But was it all a lie?  
He thought back to one of the colder nights, floating over an ocean in the Proud Baroness where everyone was gathered for drinks on deck. Little Sparkle perched on the side of the ship without fear of falling, Randus at her feet nursing a steaming mug of spiced ale. Orem himself laid on the ground, using Sekhar's leg as a pillow. He didn't notice he had been idly running his finger around Ket's knee until Ket slapped his hand away and then wrapped the blanket he was sharing with Sekhar tighter. A somber feeling replaced the rowdiness that had all possessed them earlier when alcohol was new in their system. Before Little Sparkle had asked Ket about the Kobold Tournament and Orem had snapped at him about cheating others out of their souls. He had called Ket evil, and even though he knew it wasn’t true, his pride wouldn’t take it back in front of the others. Later that night when Orem and Ket were alone, apologies were said in their own way. Ket had trusted the men he occasionally shared bedrolls with to accept him and in return, he kept no secrets.  
At least he thought. Not everyone was so trusting though.  
Orem was taken aback when he had found out about Sekhar’s lineage. At first he had so many questions about it, it was all new and he wasn’t sure what to ask first or how to react. He was excited to learn everything. Events were beginning to make sense. As soon as the group was all together, he took the first chance he got to suggest Sekhar talk to everyone else. Not until after they rested that night that did Orem had some time to really think about the revelation. Sekhar had hid it from the whole group without batting an eye. He had hid it from Randus. He hid it from Ket.  
He hid it from him.  
While the Queen’s Rebellious Daughter kept the group captivated with stark descriptions of the Vertices, Orem walked a little off the path so that he could still see the group but be to himself. He sat down, pretending he was meditating but really he just needed to get away. A tear came out his closed eyes and he tried to ignore it.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey,” Randus says softly, as if not to startle Orem. “Are.. you okay?”  
Orem’s eyes shot open and he stared out into the woods instead of looking at his friend. Out of the group, Randus had been with him the longest. Even with Randus’ aloof manner, he knew Orem.  
“Was it Sekhar? It came to quite a shock to me as well.” Randus gave a nervous chuckle. “I mean, things are different with us. We aren’t.. You know. But we fought through the war together and have been together for a few years. I had... no idea. I promise.”  
“Oh, I believe you Randus. I just can’t believe Sekhar. Everything this group has been though. Everything he’s been through with Ket and I. He didn’t tell any of us. What else could he be hiding? Back when we were on a boat for six months, six months Randus, he had all the time to tell me. Hell, even tell Ket. Ket brought up some heavy stuff of his own and it just feels...”  
Orem trailed off. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was feeling. Feelings still didn’t always come naturally to him.  
Anger? That emotion was immediately recognizable, even he would expect it in others in such a situation.  
Hurt? Betrayed? Yes. Not just for himself, but for their other lover. For their friends.  
Love? That’s what made it difficult. He still loved Sekhar deeply and knew he was loved in return. The whole situation would probably be easier if that feeling wasn’t coming into play.  
“Eh, I wouldn’t worry too much about Ket,” Randus pointed out, sitting next to Orem. “He probably understands Sekhar’s choice to hide his vampirism the best out of all of us. You on the other hand, like to keep everything...straightforward.”  
Randus paused, letting out another chuckle, before continuing, “Would it have been nice to know earlier on? Sure. But he finally opened up to all of us, so shouldn’t that account for something?”  
Orem pouted. Randus was right, he should be happy Sekhar was opening up to the group. He should be happy the Sekhar finally trusted them.  
“I think this is one you are gonna have to talk to Sekhar about, Orem. And probably better you do it before we get to the Bloodletter’s Pass. I really don’t want to see you get hurt because your mind isn’t in the right place.”  
“Thanks, Randus. I’ll think on it a little more, but I’d rather handle this talk when we are in a smaller group.”  
Randus patted Orem’s shoulder before hoisting himself up, stretching out his joints, and heading back to the group. Orem watched him walk back, and when he did, he met eyes with Ket. Ket shot him a curious look, but Orem just smiled and waved him off. That was enough for Ket, who went back to listening to the Queen’s Rebellious Daughter. Orem knew that he’d be questioned later but, right now, Ket seemed to understand that Orem wanted his space.  
There were going to be a lot of questions later. A lot of conversations that needed to be had.


End file.
